Quickie
by Ukyou Kuonji
Summary: A visit to a love hotel by two of the Ranmaverse... but you'll have to read on to see whom...


Quickie   
  
We've walked several wards over from Nerima, so none of our friends (such as they are) would recognize us. We would've simply met here, for greater security, but I worry about him finding the place. It's not the sort of thing he would go looking for (not that I've ever gone looking for one, either), and anyway he's just not as familiar with this part of Tokyo as I am.   
  
So here we stand, ready to walk in. Sort of. We look at each other.   
  
"I can't believe we're doing this." Neither can I.   
  
  
HOTEL PHANTASIE   
QUICKIE ¥5,000   
OVERNIGHT ¥11,000  
  
  
He swallows hard. I wonder if he really wants to do this. Maybe I ought to give him a chance. "Look, we can back out if you'd rather. We can still call it off and go home."   
  
That straightens him out. "No way. We've come this far, we might as well go all the way." He smiles at his little joke.   
  
"Okay, then. Lead on, darling."   
  
The thought of actually going inside makes him flinch. His hand goes up to his face. Is he covering his nose? No matter. I take his upraised arm, like a girl on a prom date. Slowly, he brings his hand down and looks at me in wonder. Then, he breaks into a smile, and together we walk inside.   
  
The tiny lobby is empty, save for a counter only a few feet from us. A small window slides open, and the face of a tiny mama-san squints out at us. "Quickie or overnight?" Once again, his face flushes.   
  
"Uh... quickie, I guess." He shrugs his backpack off his shoulders.   
  
The mama-san notices his bundle. "You're packed for a longer stay, aren't you?"   
  
"Erm... no, actually, I always carry this with me." After a little bit of rummaging around, he pulls out a few bills, and places them on the counter, where they are immediately snatched from sight.   
  
"You've got two hours. You can buy more time if you want to then. Room 106." and the window shuts. There is a buzzing noise, and we realize we're to open the door next to the counter. He waves me forward.   
  
"Ladies first." I give him a slightly cock-eyed look, and open the door. Once inside the hallway, we notice a key dropping into a little receptacle. Must be what we're looking for. I pick it up. "I still can't believe we're doing this."   
  
"Me neither." He looks around. "I hope there aren't any windows." We pass by several other rooms on our way, of course. He cocks his head; apparently he hears something. Yep. He's turning crimson.   
  
"You're not supposed to be paying attention to that..." I warn him.   
  
"Eh... heh-heh. It that what it sounds like?"   
  
Not that I know any better, but why not give him the implication that I do? "Stick around, and you'll find out." I give him a sultry look.   
  
Room 106. He slips the key into the lock and opens the door. Wow... it's beautiful in here. Thick shag carpeting, dim lighting... and of course, the bed. It's round, and huge, a gorgeous playground of... heh, heh. Of course, he's just happy to not see any windows. "Finally. Alone at last."   
  
I have to nod. "Yeah. No prying eyes, no gossiping classmates..."   
  
"...and no blackmailing Nabiki. These two hours are expensive enough without having to deal with her."   
  
"Stop worrying about the expense. I'll spring for this the next time." His eyes light up at the suggestion of a 'next time.' "What? You didn't think there'd be another one? Come on. The privacy's cheap for the price, ne? And as for Nabiki, well... I can handle her." I smile, caressing the large spatula strapped to my back.   
  
Now it's his turn to grin. "With that? I thought better of you." He's starting to relax, and begins looking around at everything this place has to offer. "Whoa! Lookit all the videos they got here!"   
  
I unfasten my robe and slowly unwind the chest wrappings. "Don't even think about it. Pay attention to me, not the videos, or you really will get a bloody nose, buster." I ball up my fist and shake it at him; jokingly, of course.   
  
He sets down the tape he's holding. Now he sees me, naked from the waist up. His eyes are really shining now. "Right. Who needs this when we've got each other? The real thing is so much better, ne?"   
  
"You said it. Come on, big boy, show me whatcha got." All too eager to comply, he removes his yellow muscle shirt, and then his leggings. Oh, yes! He's rarin' to go, isn't he? He pulls the bandana off his head, and a short pigtail falls down from its hiding place. I smile.   
  
"Yep. Off with the disguise, ne?" I slip off my tights and stride over to him. I give him one of my best smiles (right now, why wouldn't I?) and kiss him full on the lips.   
  
"You know, you really are kawaii..." he murmurs into my ear.   
  
I step back a moment, and put my hands on my hips. "Hm. After all this time. Do you really mean that, Ranma? Even with me like this?" I reach up and run my fingers through my hair. Then, with a quick pull, I remove the long wig, complete with bow, and I'm standing before him, now perfectly naked, in all my short-haired glory.   
  
"Yeah, I mean it. I love you... Akane."   
  
I smile. "Good. And the same goes to you. Now, let's get on with it, shall we?"   
  
"Tomboy."   
  
"Baka."   
  
Click.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Afterword:   
  
The other day, I received a letter from a reader on the r.a.a.c. about "The Ill-Timed Cure"; he was wondering if and when I planned to do "a plain sappy Ranma-Akane story... like Joseph Palmer's Seasons or Colours [series]." (Please, Joseph.. I never said that about your work. I'm just quoting.) Well, lemme tell ya, this is as close as I'm gonna get. And since you hentai out there probably expected the worst from a story basically set in a love hotel, this is a tale guaranteed to disappoint lotsa people. Oh, well... it was fun to write it, and it gets my mind off of my troubles (even if it reminds me of others I have).   
  
I realize Akane wouldn't normally be this aggressive, but I'm sort of relying on the actress Akane from "The Masks We Must Wear" by Bob Barnes, and in that case, who's to say about her feelings for Ran-chan? Maybe they'd be more than willing to sneak off to a love hotel, if they thought they could get away with it. Of course, they'd have to make sure they weren't recognized...   
  
Well, it's seems to have wound up more like my "Suicide" than like anything of Palmer's. I guess that stands to reason. And now that I've done a stinger on the topics of death and sex, I verily vow I will NOT do a story on taxes.   
  
Lemme know whatcha think, ne?   
  
Till then, ja!   
  
Itsu mo,   
Ucchan ^_~   



End file.
